


Scaly Green Surprise

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Scaly Green Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is standing with his back towards him. Black towel hanging around his neck and his jeans half pulled off his hips to reveal his underwear. And not his usual dark briefs. But scaly green Robin panties. That are hugging Kon’s ass like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaly Green Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this awesome awesome fanart of Kon in scaly green panties](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/17053556076/kon-in-scaly-panties-for-miss-meeya-because) that Aimee made.

His cowl is off as he types away on his laptop. He is a thousand words away from finishing his report to Batman when the door to his room opens. He doesn’t bother to look up because there’s arn’t many people in the Tower who would just casually walk into his room without knocking.  
  


“Hot showers are awesome.” Kon sighs as he pads into the room.  
  


Tim looks up and watches Kon rub the black towel over his wet hair. He follows a few runaway drops make their merry way down Kon’s naked torso - its a path he’s fairly well acquainted with. And his tongue wouldn’t mind getting to know it all over again right now actually…  
  


He closes his eyes, wills himself to focus back on his task. _‘The sooner you finish work, the sooner you get to play.’_ he reminds himself and starts to type again.  
  


The soft zipping noise however makes his fingers freeze. He looks up and just forgets how to breathe.  
  


“W-where…did you…?” he croaks out.  
  


Kon is standing with his back towards him. Black towel hanging around his neck and his jeans half pulled off his hips to reveal his underwear. And not his usual dark briefs. But scaly green _Robin_ panties. That are hugging Kon’s ass like a _dream_.  
  


“Where’d I get these from?” He can hear the grin in Kon’s voice even if he can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He watches that tight ass wriggle slightly as Kon pushes his jeans down all the way.  
  


And then he turns around.  
  


Wow…  
  


 _‘Is it hot in here or is it just me?’_ Tim wonders briefly. His cock straining against his armored jock is leaning towards the latter as Kon sashays up to him.  
  


“I called in a favor from Nightwing.” The smug tone is doing _nothing_ to reduce the heat in his stomach. But how else is he supposed to feel when he’s got the world’s best view of Kon’s crotch.  
  


Kon’s fingertips trail over the top of the computer screen, lightly stroking in a back and forth motion. He could feel a whimper building in his chest when Kon leaned in.  
  


“Done with your work?”, Kon practically purrs into his ear and he just has to snap his laptop shut and toss it away towards the foot of his bed before pulling Kon into bed.  
  


Work was over rated anyways when compared to the prospect of multiple orgasms with your boyfriend.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Work and No Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387488) by [Mysticeyes2987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987)




End file.
